


Not of Her, But of You

by mochimistress



Series: Facets [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya knows, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, focuses on their friendship, im full of angst, im so sorry, kind of, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya knew a lot of things about Marinette. How she liked her tea, that she didn't have a reliable alarm clock, that she fell in love with Adrien under an umbrella.</p><p>That she’s Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not of Her, But of You

**Author's Note:**

> I love their friendship dynamic.

Alya knew a lot of things about Marinette. How she liked her tea, that she didn't have a reliable alarm clock, that she fell in love with Adrien under an umbrella.  
  
That she’s Ladybug.   
  
It wasn’t that hard to figure out, once she opened her eyes. The hair, her eyes, even their voices are the same. The signs were all there, she shouldn’t have been surprised-but she was _angry_. How could Marinette _lie_ to  _her_? Didn’t Marinette trust her? No, that was never the case; Marinette told her everything, beside this, that is. She would never deliberately hide something from her without a good reason.   
  
Soon, the anger subsided and determination replaced it. He hero-her _best friend_ \- was risking her life to keep everyone safe, and Alya in turn would do everything she could to keep her safe. So she did. Alya made sure no one became suspicious of the constant absences and changed plans, giving believable excuses and steering the identity theories in the wrong direction. Marinette never suspected, and if she did she never said anything of it. So it continued this way for the next couple of years, Marinette none the wiser and Alya silently supporting her, keeping her secret safe.   
  
Until a couple weeks ago, when Marinette confessed to Adrien.   
  
It was obvious what had transpired, though no one said anything, too afraid to break whatever they have left. What Alya didn’t understand, though, was the tension between Chat Noir and Ladybug. Their usual, almost choreographic, rhythm was...off. The usual banter was nonexistent and they moved stiffly, as if they were complete strangers. They still fought well together, but the change was noticeable enough to set off a full-blown discussion on the Ladyblog.   
  
But what worried Alya the most was Marinette. The smile that could light up anyone’s day was gone, vibrant ocean eyes had dulled to a stormy gray, with an agonizingly distant look ever present in her eyes. Something had happened between Marinette and Adrien and Chat Noir-and Alya was going to fix it.   


* * *

  
  
The girls sat on top of Marinette’s bed, the day’s homework scattered around them. Marinette stared out the trap door leading to her balcony, eyes unfocused. Alya breathed deeply.  
  
“I think something’s up with Ladybug.” She broached, feigning nonchalance. Marinette startled, turning to her friend in surprise. Alya regarded her evenly, watching for the slightest reaction.  
  
“O-oh?” She managed, shifting under her friend’s penetrating gaze.  
  
“Yeah...she-well, Chat Noir” Alya silently noted the flinch the followed his name, “and Ladybug have been kind of... _off_ lately.”  
  
“R-really? I d-don’t see it.” Marinette stuttered as she shifted the papers around, still avoiding Alya’s gaze.   
  
Alya sighed, “I just wish she’d talk to me, y’know?”  
  
“Why would she talk to you?” Marinette asked harshly, quickly realizing her tone. “I-I mean, she’s Ladybug. She shouldn’t be off, and it’s probably her fault if she is.” Her voice took on an angrily mocking tone. “She’s not supposed to mess up; she’s _supposed_ to be strong and smart and beautiful and _perfect_. She’s-she’s-”  
  
“She’s human.” Alya interrupted softly. Marinette stopped, her breath hitching. “She’s _human_ Marinette. And she has feelings and insecurities and dreams. She feels happy and scared and sad and-and _rejected_.” Another flinch came from the smaller girl. “I...I like to think that I know her pretty well. And I may have only known her for a few years, I like to think she’s my best friend.” She gently placed a hand over Marinette’s shaking one and squeezed it gently. “You’re my best friend Marinette, so let me be there for you, like you are for everyone else.” With those words, the dam broke, sending the smaller of the duo burrowing into Alya’s waiting arms. Gasping sobs filled the air as Alya stroked Marinette’s hair soothingly, tears soaking through her shirt.  
  
“Oh Alya,” Marinette choked out, “he rejected me for me. He doesn’t love Marinette, he only loves Ladybug, perfect amazing Ladybug, and I’m not her. **_I’ll never be her_**.” Alya pushed her back sharply, fire burning in her amber eyes.  
  
“You listen to me Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” She pronounced each word fiercely, looking Marinette dead in the eye. “you are _not_ a part of Ladybug, _Ladybug_ is a part of **_you_**. _Ladybug_ is nothing but a name and a mask. **_You_** are Marinette, you are _real_ and _human_ and you’ll make mistakes and will be petty and get jealous and angry, but you learn and you grow. Without you, there is no _Ladybug_ and I don’t care what anyone says because they’re **_wrong_**. Absolutely and completely _dead_ **_wrong_**.” She cupped Marinette’s face and gently repeated. “You are not a part of Ladybug, she is a part of you. You are my best friend, my clumsy, energetic, sassy Marinette and I will always love you, Ladybug be damned....okay?”  
  
Marinette closed her eyes and sighed, her heart beating steadily with Alya’s affection. Reopening them, she gave Alya a weak smile and a soft “Okay.” They laid down, ignoring the squashed homework, and snuggled close together. Breathing silently, exhausted from their emotional outbursts, they closed their eyes tiredly.  
  
“Alya?” Marinette whispered faintly, eyes still closed.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“How...how did you figure it out?” She asked; Alya cracked an eye open, taking in her friend’s anxious expression.  
  
“It...it was kind of a build of things actually-starting with your history book. Then I noticed all the excuses and how you magically showed up after akuma battles. And then it just clicked when you strongly denied Adrien being Chat Noir.” Marinette stiffened. Alya” eyebrows wrinkled before her eyes popped out, realization ripping through her. _He isn’t_. “Marinette?” She looked away, tears traitorously welling again. “Oh.”  
  
“Oh.” Marinette repeated, a deprecating smile on her lips. She pulled the petite girl in again, hiding her face in the dark hair.  
  
“Chat Noir is....he’s Adrien, isn’t he.” It wasn’t a question. Marinette nodded, not trusting her voice as Alya clutched her tighter. “He doesn’t deserve you.” Marinette let out a humorless laugh, the tears spilling once again.  
  
  
  
“You’re wrong Alya, he deserves the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna have one more oneshot before the full blown multi-chapter, so please be patient with me!
> 
> Till then~ ヾ（´▽｀）
> 
> Edit: I know the format's wonky and I honestly don't know why and I don't know how to fix it, forgive me T-T
> 
> Edit: fixed it!


End file.
